


So Many Things

by starluff



Series: JWP 2015 [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starluff/pseuds/starluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the worst that could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Many Things

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to a successful start to JWP of 2015! I only managed to finish one fic on time last year because I didn't know how to write drabbles and didn't want to write unless I had an idea. This year, I'm just going to power through and try to write on time as much as possible. We'll see how that goes :)

“What is the worst that could happen?” Watson asked with a small, self deprecating smile.

Images passed through Holmes’ mind. He could see, in perfect detail, a bullet passing through Watson’s torso, spraying blood and breaking bone. He could see shadows of their prey appearing around the corner, stumbling across them and ruining their plan, escaping into hiding never to be seen again. He could see the structure of the old building they were in breaking and falling all around them. He could see so many things…and he found that those images were reflected in Watson’s eyes.

“What indeed?”


End file.
